


the lilacs on my ribs bloom every time i see you

by thebookofbillie



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Game, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, kaidam - Freeform, they’re all their canon ages, uhhhh tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookofbillie/pseuds/thebookofbillie
Summary: adam is gay. that he knows. having a crush, though? how the hell do you deal with that?lowercase intended.





	the lilacs on my ribs bloom every time i see you

mira was the first one to find out. which, if you think about it, is pretty damn ironic. 

during lunch, adam would just stare at kai. not in a creepy way, no. adam would stare at him with nearly visable heart eyes. kai could be doing the stupidest shit (like trying to throw his sandwhich from one end of the cafeteria to the other end, trying to make it into the garbage can) and adam would look at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

kai kind of did it, too. since mira was on the swim team and adam was on the football team, kai went to their practices and games to support them. during adam’s third game of the season, mira saw kai’s eyes follow adam with the most intensity she’d ever seen. every time adam jumped to catch the ball, kai’s eyes followed. when adam won said game, kai gave him such a big hug. it was kind of cute, honestly. 

they were all studying at mira’s house when she caught adam staring at kai as he scribbled down an answer in his math notebook. mira sighed, as she was done with all of the unnoticed pining between the both of them. 

they obviously liked each other. there was no doubt. she knew adam was gay (he came out after he won his first game last year), so she knows there’s at least a possibility he likes kai. making him realize it would be tricky. 

“well, my mom’s here. thanks for letting me study here, mira.” kai said to them, putting his things in his backpack. he waved to both of them then left. 

mira looked out the window to make sure kai was gone before turning to adam and saying, “so, when are you going to tell him?”

adam looked up, confused. “tell who what?”

mira sighed. “when are YOU going to tell KAI that you LIKE HIM?” she sat on her bed criss cross applesauce, looking at adam with raised eyebrows. 

adam’s cheeks grew rosey red. he looked down, embarrassed. “i don’t...i don’t liiike him, per se. i mean, he’s cool. he’s kai, of course he’s cool! he’s amazing, honestly, but no. i don’t like kai.” he rambled, putting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“are you sure? i’ve seen the way you stare at him, and you can’t fake that.” she explained, twirling her purple pencil between her fingers. 

adam blushed harder. “okay, maybe i like him a little, but, like, not a lot. i don’t want to kiss him or anything, nor do i want to go on dates with him every weekend. and i CERTAINLY do not want to call him my boyfriend. no ma’am.” 

mira looked at him as if to say ‘really? did you say that? just now?’, but she didn’t. she just shrugged. “alright, dude. whateeever you say.” she began to write the introduction to her essay. 

adam sighed and layed down on his back. “fine. i do like him. a lot. BUT i’m not teling him! for all we know, he could be straight! you know how hard he had the hots for vanessa last year.” adam explained, talking with his hands a little. 

“you’re oblivious, aren’t you?” mira asked, chuckling. 

adam cocked his head like a dog. 

“oh my god, adam. i can just tell that kai likes you. the way he looks at you truly is astounding. and, hey, who says he can’t be bi or pan?” mira didn’t look up from her paper. 

“very true. my mom’s here, so i gotta go. thanks, by the way, for, ya know, the advice.”. adam thanked her, standing up and gathering his things. 

“of course. see you tomorrow.” mira waved as she watched him leave her room. 

next week, adam felt as if his feelings got more and more extreme. every time he saw or spoke to kai, the butterflies in his stomach traveled to his head. in math, he kept looking at kai (“you’ll catch flies like that.” mira had told him).

when adam arrived at home, he kept thinking the thought that his feelings might be unrequited. if kai was straight and adam did explain his feelings, what then? adam couldn’t help but imagine how stupid he’d look. on the brightside, though, if kai WAS straight, maybe they could stay friends and forget the whole thing ever happened. 

whatever happened, good or bad, adam felt that he needed to tell kai his feelings. he knew that they weren’t going to go back in a day or two. 

he decided to call kai. he couldn’t do it in person, no. too much pressure. 

his fingers began to shake the tiniest bit as he called kai. he tried to steady his breathing as the phone rang. 

it rang and rang and rang and-

“hello?”

“kai! hey!” adam said, a little loud.

“hey, what’s up?” kai didn’t sound the tiniest bit nervous. 

“i gotta tell you something.” adam explained.

kai was the last one to find out. which, if you think about it, is a little ironic. 

he kind of blew it, but it’s okay, right? i mean, if you think about it, saying ‘i love you’ and immediately hanging up after your crush says ‘i think i like you, kai’ is normal. 

right?

the day after the call, they were both awkward around each other. kai twiddled his thumbs the second he locked eyes with adam; and adam kept wanting to throw his arms around kai. 

“so,” adam began. 

“so,” kai repeated, chuckling. 

“i, uh, well, i think you know.” adam looked at kai, taking in the details on his face. one eyebrow was a little higher than the other. his lips looked soft and pink, much like his cheeks. 

“yeah, i do.” kai laughed, looking up at adam. they locked eyes. 

“so, maybe, if you want, you totally don’t have to if you don’t want to, but-“ adam didn’t get a chance to finish. 

“i will gladly be your boyfriend, adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i post a LOT MORE the hollow content on my tumblr, @thebookofbillie !!


End file.
